eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5269 (25 April 2016)
Synopsis Buster rounds up the troops for their first darts match in the Vic; The Avengers vs. Queen Victorious. The ladies have had team jackets made. Tina is reluctantly keeping score. As the game gets underway Louise points out that Tina’s scoring is incorrect and Sharon asks Phil to take over. In the hallway of the Vic Ben is thinking about coming out to his dad and Jay tells him there has been enough drama. Their conversation is cut short when Johnny comes downstairs. He talks to Ben about Paul. Ben returns to the bar; decision made. Paul steps up to the board and Ben seizes the moment giving him a good luck kiss in front of everyone. Phil leaves; disgusted. Sharon goes with Kathy to talk to him. Jay steps in and tells Phil that Ben hates himself. In the Vic, Linda notices Johnny looking pained and he tells her that he was the one who told Ben to come out to his dad. To everyone’s surprise Phil returns to the Vic. He gives Ben some money to get a round of drinks and reminds everyone they’re supposed to be playing darts. Ben is relieved. He meets Paul outside the pub and they head back to Paul’s. In the Square Linzi tries to talk to Jay but Louise keeps sticking her nose into the conversation. Jay calls Linzi a silly little girl and tells her to go away. Linzi is heart broken by the way Jay is treating her. She goes to Bex who suggests she tells her mum what has happened but Linzi doesn’t want Jay to get into trouble, she loves him. In the pub Jay steps up to the dart board as Thelma bursts in with Linzi and Bex. She asks who has been sleeping with her fourteen year old daughter. Bex points to Jay… Denise comes out of her house shouting at Louise, the bag of faeces in her hand. She follows Louise into the Vic and confronts Phil, telling him to control his daughter. She returns home, fuming and Libby is shocked when Denise says the sooner Phil dies the better. Kim starts to tell Libby about what has happened with Ben and Abi. Libby storms out of the room, uninterested. Denise picks up on her mood and Kim tells her that maybe she has been overbearing recently. Denise follows Libby outside. Libby tells her that she is pregnant but is sorting it. Denise is overwhelmed with joy. She refuses to allow Libby to have an abortion promising to be there to help with the baby. She heads to the shops to buy champagne leaving Libby stunned at her reaction. She returns to the house to find Kim and Libby talking. Kim gives Libby words of encouragement. Denise gets out the champagne and orange juice. Libby takes a champagne glass and tells them that she has already been to the clinic for the first abortion pill. Stacey helps Kyle unpack his shopping. Ian has asked him to work on the menu for Friday’s Pride of Walford Awards. As Stacey puts Arthur down for his nap Kyle answers the door to Andy. He has come to ask if they want to play darts in the Vic. Kyle tells him what he is doing with the menu and instead Andy invites himself to taste test. Stacey and Kyle are thrown by this. Andy sits showing Stacey clips of scary shows from their youth on his phone. Kyle feels left out as the two bond. Andy comments on Stacey not drinking and Kyle points out she can’t. Andy admits he knows about her time in the MBU. When alone Andy asks Kyle if he has a problem with him. Kyle reminds Andy that Stacey is engaged. Andy leaves and Kyle tells Stacey he doesn’t like him. Masood returns home to an empty house. Mick visits him and tells him to come to the Vic rather than sulk. He tells him about Carmel asking after him but Masood brushes this off. Mick heads back to the pub. Masood takes his casino membership card out of his wallet. Later, Mick steps outside onto the Square and sees Masood on his way into town. Johnny rushes out with a picture of Nancy and Tamwar about to board their plane. Masood is upset as he hasn’t received the same message. He turns to head to the casino and receives the message. He changes his mind and heads back home. Mick goes with him and Masood tells explains what he was thinking of doing. Mick tells him to gamble on Carmel rather than in a casino. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes